Crystal Shadow
by Azariel Nightroad
Summary: Un Antiguo Amor, una noche fria y dos corazones desgarrados nn [[.:YAOI:.]] dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

Cyborg 009  
  
Capitulo 1  
Una noche fría, húmeda y sombría... le hacia recordar muchas cosas a 002  
cosas buenas... cosas malas... cosas que no fueron una simple casualidad, pero  
¿Por qué sucedió así? ¿Por qué paso así? ¿Por qué el?... ¿por que 009?  
Con un ultimo suspiro... se recostó en el borde de la cama, y muy  
lentamente se repetía para si mismo...  
-¿Por qué te perdí?  
-¿Qué fue lo q hice mal?  
-¿Por qué me tuve q enamorar de ti...? si bien una vez 005 me dijo que uno  
se enamora de quien menos lo espera... pero por que fuiste tu??... siempre  
fuiste tan perfecto... siempre creyendo en los demás, siempre haciendo de  
cuenta como si todo estuviera bien, siempre sonriendo... siempre alegre...  
siempre siendo tu mismo.... Alguna vez te llegue a odiar... a veces pensaba q  
eras superior a mi pero.... Creo q ese fue mi error el error que me llevo a  
perder a la única persona que eh amado con tanta pasión.... eso me pasa por  
querer forzarte... hay 002 eres un inepto pero siempre has de ser tu el que  
causa todo esto... espero que algún día llegue a aprender de mis errores....  
Ese mismo día... se podía visualizar a lo lejos aun joven sentado en un  
risco... contemplando la luna... el mar y las estrellas... la lluvia seguí  
cayendo mas y mas pero aun concentrado solo en sus pensamientos, ¿Quién era  
esa persona? .... era 009 ... pero ¿Qué hacia hay?... ese viejo risco le  
recordaba aquel pasado que tanto lo atormentaba aquel pasado que mas de una  
vez quiso borrar pero por alguna extraña razón esa sensación de dolor...  
siempre le desgarraba el corazón esa sensación de que le faltaba algo no lo  
dejaba dormir... esa sensación ¿Pero qué era?  
-¿Por qué me separe de ti 002?  
La lluvia no paraba de caer y así Joe Shimamura recordó aquella batalla  
contra 0010+ y 0010-  
- bien allí pude perder mi vida... y creo que hubiera sido lo mejor... así  
ninguno de los dos hubiera sufrido, así ninguno de los dos sentiría ese  
vació en su corazón  
-Diablos!!! Por que estas tas cerca y te siento tan lejos??  
-¿Por qué? maldición por que no puede ser todo como era antes?  
-¿Por que? No lo entiendo... y creo que jamás entenderé.. Tan solo deseo  
volver a ver la flor de tu rostro... y besar esos labios que mas de una vez  
intentaron robarme un beso pero... creo que eso jamás va a ser posible... jamás  
hay 002 como te extraño... al  
Terminar esa frase una voz muy familiar se acerco a 009  
Una voz muy seria... ya desgasta susurro al oído de 009  
-Veo que todavía sufres por 002  
-Como no sufrir por el... mas que sufrir!!, estoy muriendo por dentro...  
-Se como te debes de sentir 009 pero... piensa que fue lo mejor  
-Tal vez si... pero yo tuve la culpa... dios si tan solo le hubiera dicho que  
lo perdonaba... a pesar de todo lo que paso... como lo lamento, solo quisiera  
poder decirle cuanto lo amo  
-Tal vez no sea tan tarde... por que no vas... y se lo dices... te recuerdo quien  
fue el que me dijo "los sueños y la esperanza nunca se pierden" ??  
-Tienes razón... 004 Gracias!! Por todo... y por cierto... como van las cosas  
entre tu y 003?  
-Te diré....  
-Pero por que?? Que paso?? Hay 004 volviste a presionarla?  
-Jejeje, algo así  
-No aprendiste de lo que nos ocurrió a Jet y a mi?  
-Si!! Pero es que... dios no me pude contener...  
-Espero que solucionen eso...  
O_O shalala n_n aquí termia el primer capitulo de este fic =P aun estoy  
planeando el segundo =P así q sean pacientes n_n =P si tienen alguna duda  
XD sobre el fic XD o desean XD preguntarle algo a os personajes ellos les  
responderán 


	2. A lonely Soul

Cyborg 009  
Capitulo 2  
a lonely soul  
Una noche que expresaba como se sentía 002... era sin duda aquella noche... en  
la que el frió helaba... y no había ni una sola alma en la calle... bueno  
podríamos decir que ni una sola alma... pero... si había alguien... 009 aun no  
regresaba... ya habían salido 008,006 y 007 a buscarlo pero sin lograr algún  
éxito  
-A donde creen que haya ido 009?- exclamo 003 algo angustiada  
-Supongo que a caminar... afirmo 004  
-Yo opino que más bien fue a pensar y a despejarse un rato- tercio 005  
-Y tú que opinas 002  
-Yo?? Nada...no me importa... 003  
-Si tú lo dices  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"un helado viento soplaba, meciendo las hojas de los árboles, produciendo  
unas suaves y relajantes notas. La fría brisa del mar golpeaba en la cara  
de los dos jóvenes sentados en el risco"  
-No se que hacer  
-Vamos no te angusties 009  
-Pero y si lo llego a perder? Y si me deja de amar? Que va a ser de mi sin  
el? Dime!!  
-Primero deja de decir tantas tonterías, segundo voy a responder a tus  
preguntas  
No lo vas a perder... por que? Por el simple hecho de que no puede vivir sin  
ti, además no te va a dejar de amar, y deja de decir "que va a ser de mi  
sin el" por que yo se que van a regresar  
-Eso crees?  
-No lo creo.....te lo aseguro!!!, lo que ustedes sienten no se debe de tomar  
a la ligera, las parejas pelean pero....así es esto, no le veas el lado  
negativo a todo, mejor piensa que lo que paso fue una prueba y que si la  
superan van a poder estar juntos y su amor será invencible  
-Gracias 0015 no se que haría yo sin ti  
-De nada no tienes por que agradecerme  
-Oye  
-Si dime  
-Y... quien es esa persona de la que me hablaste el otro DIA?  
-Ah... esa persona... bueno... es alguien... que pues... estimo mucho  
-Si eso lo se pero dime quien es?  
-Bueno, como tú sabes.... Cuando pelearon contra los dioses Cyborg yo... bueno  
yo... combatí con ustedes... pero después de eso los únicos que sobrevivieron  
fueron, Apolo, Artemisa y otros dos Cyborgs. Bien pues la persona de la que  
te conté es... Apolo  
-Apolo?? Te refieres a...??  
-Si 009 al hermano de Artemisa  
-Vaya!!! Y ya le dijiste lo que sientes?  
-No todavía no, y creo que lo mejor será no decir nada hasta que sea el  
momento adecuando  
-Si... te entiendo se por lo que estas pasando... sabes....es gracioso me paso lo  
mismo con 002  
-De verdad??  
-Si, todo ocurrió hace 2 meses Jajajaja!! Fue tan extraño, pero a la vez  
tan romántico  
-Si me lo imagino debió de ser muy extraño  
-Vaya creo que ya es muy tarde será mejor que regreso los otros deben de  
estar preocupados además... ya no quiero que sigan regañándome por todo lo q  
hago... mas quien tu sabes  
-Jajaja, pobre de ti 009 pero ese es el precio por ser tan lindo  
-Je, no creo no soy lindo  
-Lo eres 009 solo que no te has dado cuenta de lo que en verdad vales  
-No 0015, tus eres la que vale más aquí, todo lo que me has brindado, el  
apoyo que me has dado  
-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por mi salvador no crees?  
-Je, pues si creo q si  
-Bueno 009 me tengo que ir, espero verte otro día  
-Vale 0015 Adiós....  
  
Bueno es es todo por este capitulo tmb quedo algo corto pero pues Jejeje,  
corta de inspiración XD jujujuju nos vemos luego y muchas gracias por sus  
rev n_n me ayudan a seguir escribiendo por lo mientras respondo....  
002: Tu?? Tu no respondes nada las preguntas son para nosotros los  
protagonistas vdd 009  
004: ahh ya cállate  
009: chicos...  
Safiro: -__- se callan y ponen atención?? Tengo q leer los rev __  
002: Cuantos me dejaron??  
Safiro: un chicle XD osea nada  
002: ¬_¬ entonces para quien es ese rev  
Safiro: para 004 o.o  
002: que?????????'!!!!!!!!!!! ¬_¬  
Safiro: bueno n_n" Jejeje esto dice así.....  
  
Guerrera lunar  
Esta muy romántica y bonita tu historia me fascinó, y al igual que los  
otros U.U que mal que haya pocos fanfics de Cyborg 009 ToT, espero que no  
tardes en actualizar, yo quería preguntarle a 004 que fue lo que hizo para  
volverla a regar con 003 ¿cómo la presionó? jeje cuando aprenderé a no ir a  
donde no me llaman.  
Safiro: nádale 004 responde  
004: *cof* bueno este yo  
009: ya diles -_- HENTAI!!!  
004: tu cállate ¬_¬  
002: ù_ú tú no callas a mi 009  
004: ¬_¬" como les decía.... Emm bueno lo que paso fue que bueno yo  
003: -___- ya diles  
004: en eso estoy _____  
Safiro.: no les va a decir -_-  
009:-___- ya  
005: O_O mira una mosca  
006: Ñammm n_n moscas fritas  
Safiro: cerdos...  
004: bueno pues... antes 009 salía con 003 y ..... O_o pues yo yo Jejeje cual  
es la próxima pregunta  
Safiro: no hay próxima -_-  
004: Bueno Hasta luego n_n"  
Safiro: __ responde a los lectores  
004: Para mas información lean en capitulo 5 n_n"  
Safiro: -_- guerrera lunar tendrás q leer el capitulo 5  
009: -_- inútil  
Safiro: bueno Arigato n_n 


	3. Every Heart

Cyborg 009  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Every Heart  
  
"La noche seguía Igual; solo que ahora la Luz de los faros que alumbraban la calle se habían apagado…. Dejando solo a la Luna como fuente de iluminación"  
  
-Vaya 0015 tenia razón lo mejor será que me apresure, los demás deben de estar preocupados pero… en si no quiero ver a 002 no quiero pero a la vez si… Diablos que me pasa!!!??  
  
Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad Jet se encontraba volando por los cielos como desquiciado tratando de encontrar a 009…..; sin lograr éxito alguno regreso a donde los demás  
  
-Y?? Bien que paso??  
  
-Nada, ni rastro de el …. A donde se abra metido ¿? En que estará pensando??  
  
-Clámate 002   
  
-Que me calme??!! Como quieres que me calme!!! Quiero ver que harías tu alguien que te importa esta afuera con esta lluvia y frió del demonio   
  
-Mira 002 ya no debe de tardar en llegar  
  
-Pues eso espero por su bien  
  
-Como eres agresivo  
  
-Como eres tonta  
  
-Oye no la ofendas  
  
-Tu que te metes 004?  
  
-Calmados calmados  
  
-Como quieres que me calme 005???!!!!  
  
-Chicos  
  
-……….  
  
-CHICOSSSSSSS!!!!!!1  
  
-Ahora que quie…. 009   
  
-Disculpen  
  
-Que te disculpemos?? Ja por que abríamos de hacerlo que tienes en eso que llamas cabeza  
  
"Jet jalo a Joe hasta su habitación, subieron rápidamente las escaleras y se encerraron"   
  
-Yo lo siento 002  
  
-Eres un caso perdido…. Y bien por lo menos dime en donde estabas?  
  
-Bueno yo… estaba con 0015  
  
-Ah!! Si lo olvidaba supongo que debe ser tu nueva novia no??  
  
-Claro que no!!  
  
-Por favor no lo niegues… desde que la conocimos te gusta…  
  
-Si es una chica muy linda pero….  
  
-………  
  
-Pero no se iguala a ti  
  
-……… esos son los mismo halagos que el dices a ella no… no!!!?  
  
-002 escúchame por favor  
  
-No quiero escucharte no quiero volver a saber nada de ti…  
  
"Jet se dirigía hacia la salida cuando la calida mano de joe lo sujeto"   
  
-002…. Mírame a los ojos…  
  
-Aléjate de m  
  
-Maldita sea mírame a los ojos   
  
Después de tanto forcejeo sus ojos finalmente se cruzaron, perdiéndose en el tiempo…  
  
-Que es lo que ves en ellos Jet??  
  
-Veo…. Veo… veo tu alma pura… tu ser, veo la persona de la que me enamore  
  
-Esto que tú ves…. Todo lo que tu ves… mi cuerpo mi alma y mi ser son solo tuyos yo nací solo para ti, yo vivo por ti, y siempre va a ser as  
  
-Yo…. No se que decir   
  
-Shh calla… mira que hermosa esta la luna  
  
-009 te estas poniendo cursi…  
  
-Pues creo que esto es tu culpa… Jey jey  
  
-Sabes como odio que me digas Jey jey   
  
-No me importa  
  
-A ti cuando te ah importado algo eh??  
  
-………. Jet….  
  
-Si dime  
  
-Cállate…  
  
-Como te atr….  
  
después de eso ya no se escucharon mas ruidos en la habitación de arriba todo era silencio, paz, Joe estaba remendando su error… si como ustedes se imaginan se estaban besando… y si no se lo imaginaron pues XD ya se los dije XD jojojojojo  
  
-Que haces Joe  
  
-Lo que más te gustaba……  
  
ahhhhhh que poca abuela tengo XD jajajajaja OO no van a saber que era lo que mas le gustaba O   
  
009: eres mala --  
  
002: no tienes vergüenza….  
  
Safiro: bha callados  
  
009: yo no se ni que hago en este fic….  
  
002: solo nos usa… para crear sus historias hentai… pervertida --  
  
Safiro: ehh mas respeto a tu creadora -o-  
  
002: tú ni me creaste anexada…  
  
Safiro: no pero yo creo esta historia y yo hago que Joe te de placer.. Algo que tu solo nunca pudiste Jojojojojojo O  
  
009: hey!! Solo soy un vil personaje para ti… no tomas en cuenta mis emociones ni sentimientos como puedes ser tan insensible... TT  
  
Safiro: oye… las drogas destruyen eh XD  
  
002: tiene razón Joe esta mafufo XD jajá y además de eso estéril e impotente  
  
009: no decías eso…. Ayer en la noche mi amor  
  
Safiro: se calman tenemos 3 reviews -o- y ustedes nada de nada que responden…. zape a los dos   
  
Veamos... el primero es de… dejen reviso XD Jejeje…. naoki009 y dice asi….  
  
corto, pero eso es bueno porque te deja con la duda de lo que sigueya espero con emocion el segundo capitulo, bye  
  
Bueno… muchas gracias por tu review XD se te agradece…. Y no sabes cuanto XD Jejeje  
  
Pues ya esta el siguiente capitulo osease este Every Heart XD y no no es de la canción de Inuyasha por que ya veo venir los… hay Safiro eres una copiona XD pirata te van a echar a los de derechos de autor XD Jejeje  
  
Espero que este capitulo te agrade... tmb es algo corto… Gomene es que ando algo corta de inspiración... muchas cosas que me han pasado… pobre de mi corazón ? pero bueno ya que ?   
  
009: mira si te quieren… en los otros fías ni siquiera llegabas el primer review ya te estas volviendo famosa  
  
Safiro: gracias que lindo yo tmb te quiero zape por payaso  
  
002: déjala no ves que esta amargada… es que no la quieren… pobre... pero como te trae loca…. Ese chavo vdd n.n  
  
Safiro: hay ya cállate zape por meticheveamos el siguiente es de... Guerrera Luna y dice as  
  
Bueno esperare, quién sabe que le habrás hecho a 003 004, pero puedo darme una idea de lo que paso? Jejeje, am... y que bueno que 002 ya no este enojado conmigo, jeje, eso creo , sabes si te molestan algunos de ellos yo puedo prestarte un paliacate que sirve muy bien pa callarles jeje , espero que continues pronto orbua monami.  
  
Bueno hace mucho que no entro por aquí XD este review ya tiene tiempo jeje estoy loca... lo se veamos…. Pues gracias a ti tmb ññ ahhh es el segundo - gracias dios gracias XD  
  
002: yo nunca me enoje con ella… ni se quien es  
  
Safiro: no seas maldito Jet .. Si sabes es la chica de la otra vez... que estabamos platicando y te enojaste por que no se que dijo….  
  
002: ahh ella…….  
  
Safiro: eres caso perdido -- zape por burro  
  
Arigato por tu review ññ me ayuda a seguir -  
  
009: nadie nos quiere…. Todos los demás se fueron y nos abandonaron… nadie me quiere... todos me odian ?   
  
Safiro: bueno bueno -- ya como sea… zape  
  
El que sigue es de kokoro doki doki y dice… así: Aún no saco de mi mente como es que la presiono. Me parece que esa sera otrá incognita más con la que tendre que vivir¿Pero de modo la estaba presionado? Por que se puede presionar de muchas maneras.A que 004 pícaro JO,Jo...  
  
Pero lo importante es el tema central. Como no tengo mucho tiempo de leer fanfics, me doy cuenta de lo importante que son 002 y 009 para varias personas. Espero puedas escribir más sobre ello.   
  
Jojojojojojo la duda XD jojojojojojojo ya van varios que me dicen eso… no se adelanten… no piensen mal o bueno si tal ves un poco pero pues… dios… ya sabrán ya lo sabrán no lo voy a dejar así como así… a lo mejor y hago fic de eso o no lo se... primero terminamos este y luego le seguimos con el otro XD Jejeje  
  
Bueno esos son todos --  
  
009: vez por lo menos ahora ya tienes 3   
  
002: sientete grande XD  
  
Safiro: Ja ja j aja zape a 002  
  
002: si me sigues pegando me vas a dejar tonto  
  
009: Mas de lo que estas ya no se puede o si XD??  
  
002: tú cállate  
  
009: por que Jey Jey no te gusto como te lo dije  
  
002: que no me digas jey jey baboso  
  
009: ayer no te quejaste…  
  
002: ayer cometí un error  
  
009: ni anteayer ni toda esta semana  
  
002: esta semana eh cometido muchos errores…  
  
009: pretextos... se que te gusta…  
  
Safiro: bueno ññ" emm eso es todo por ahora ...   
  
Jujujuj antes de que estos se pongan de lujurioso XD y creanme   
  
que no los quieren ver así XD Arigato a todos por leer este fic un Saludo de Safiro 


End file.
